A Mother love can never be forgetton
by Kyalovepasta24
Summary: One Day when walking home Matthew little sister Amelia is taken and then he soon join her . the Kidnapper is a women who said she is their birth mother . Matthew and Amelia don't know who to believe .(Parental Fem Russia)


Matthew walk with his little sister Amelia home, she was three and he was Eight. "Mattie, can you play hero with me", Amelia ask looking up at him. "Sure", he said. Matthew saw some women waited at the house, He lead Amelia to the back door and told her to hide and don't come out tell he said so. As Matthew walk to the door and said as he open it "Hello, what can I help you with". "Yes, young man I am a Nanny are your parents' home", she ask. "No we already have a nanny and my parents are at work", said Matthew as he went to close the door before the women open it up and said "Liar".

As she walk into the house she saw Amelia coming to see what going on. The women turn and smile and said "well hello there, do you want to play or go get Ice cream", she said. "Run and Hide Amelia", said Matthew trying to get the women out of the house. The women took out her rag and made Matthew fall asleep.

Then turn to Amelia and said "come on sweetie, I not going to hurt you". Amelia stood there before running to her room and trying to finding the button for help. The Women walk toward the room and behind Amelia as she fell asleep like Matthew. "Sleep well my sweetheart", she said as she pick her up and walk out. As Matthew came to he saw Amelia in the women arm and he scream "No give my sister back".

Anya stop and look for the boy and said "sorry dear boy, but if I took as well she never love me". She soon left leaving Matthew crying and telling the cop about the women and how she was waiting for them to come home. In the car Amelia woke up in the car seat before start to panic. "It alright sweetie mommy is her", said Anya to the girl. "Mommy?" said Amelia not sure if she was turn. Amelia look at the women as she calm down before said "Mama, where Matthew, I want Matthew". Anya thought about what to tell the girl, she didn't want to have her keep asking but didn't want to hurt her move then she had.

"He very sick sweetheart, your father send him to a place far way and you see him once he well", she said. "Ok", she said looking out the window. Amelia miss Matthew and then she remember that this women isn't mama, she hurt Matthew and then hurt her. "Let me go, you not my mama", said Amelia trying to get out her car seat and get out the car. "Amelia, No sweetheart, you belong with me not that other women ", said Anya as she stop her.

As Matthew's Father and mother ran into the house. "What happen Matthew , are you ok and why did she only go after Amelia and leave you ",said his mother Hannah . "She wanted to talk to you and she let herself in and then went after me with a rag then Amelia came out telling her to stop then did the same to her before leaving , she was around dad height and had while hair and she called Amelia Sweetheart and she said she was a Nanny ",said Mattie . "We find her, Mattie but right now you go and get something of Amelia and then us going to the police station", she said to him before called her brother about the kidnapping.

In the Car, Anya stop at a gas station and then to a Kmart with Amelia to get food and then Amelia new clothes. Once in the store Amelia walk around before running to the nearest shore work like Mattie show her and ask for help. "Please help I need to call the police and tell them you found Amelia Jones and that her mother name is Hannah, I am Born on the July fourth", she said as the worker called for her boss, who call the cop and they told her to make sure the girl doesn't leave, why look up to see if this girl is missing or report missing.

Anya walk up the work and said "Amelia there you are, why did you run away from me, you father is going to hurt me if you get lost ", said Anya. "She not my mother or Nanny", said Amelia as she hid behind a worker. "Sorry miss but you need to wait for the cop to call to make sure your or the girl story Check out", said the worker.

Just then Matthew and his mother walk in and Amelia ran to them and said "Mama and Mattie". "Amelia, are you aright", ask her mother. "I find, but the women trying to take me away again "said Amelia as Anya walk up and said "oh Miss Jones, your husband didn't tell you that he ask me to be a nanny for children". "I think you thinking of another person because my husband didn't want a nanny with the children knowing that I well home soon after school", she said to the other women.

Anya looking at the women before smiling at the children. "Well miss Jones, your children are now mine", she said as she cause Hannah to fall down and unable to move. Then move to Matthew and Amelia. "Let go my little angel we going to home now", she said taken both children. Matthew look up at the women and said "what are you going to do to Amelia and me". "well dear , I going to take you two home , then dinner and then bed for Amelia , while you and I talk ,I will never hurt you because you my little angels ",she said as she put them into the car .

As Matthew sat in the car , he look at his sister before saying "As long you don't hurt Amelia , then I never cause her to not love you but I call you mama and all that for you , but I do miss my mother and father but I doing this for Amelia . Anya smile at the boy and said "we have a deal and I take good care of you as will". As they pull up to a house were both Matthew and Amelia look out the window knowing that they old live is over but they were together.

Once inside Amelia started to become sleepy. "Mama, Amelia need to get to bed, she very sleepy", said Matthew. Anya turn to see Amelia fighting to keep awake. "Oh yes, this way is her room she can sleep then you can choose to eat dinner or go to bed like her", she said walking into a room. "Mama, where is my bed, Amelia and I always share a room", he ask. "You a very good brother but for tonight you sleeping in the room just for tonight, I wasn't plan on you with her yet", she said kissing Amelia on the forehand before walk out.

Matthew saw the other room and sat down and thought to himself "what did she mean, not plan to take me yet ". As Anya walk into the room. "Matthew do you want some soup or something to eat ", she ask. "Sure, but can we talk first", he said with a look of worry. "Yes dear, what on your mind", she said sitting next to him. "Why did you take both of us if you only plan to take one of us at a time", he said to her. "because you see I and your father were friend and I gave him something your mother could never have and he turn on me and cause them to be taken ",she said . "You are my son Matthew, I am your mother and Amelia's. Your father cause me to give up both of you because of his new wife", she said.

Matthew back away for her before said "No, my real mama, has picture of us and I was there when Amelia was born ". "It alright, I wasn't think you bond with me right away but it the truth, so my little polar bear I going to get you some food before bed", she said walking out the room. Matthew watch her leave before running to Amelia's room and try to wake her up. "What going on Matthew", she said getting up. "We have to go Amelia she think she our mother", he said. Amelia look at him before hugging him and getting on his back before Matthew try to get out of the house without her not knowing they were gone .

As they were at the door before hearing Anya walk up to said "what are you two doing out of your rooms". Matthew look at her before saying "you're not our Mother and Amelia and I want to go home", he said to her not letting her get to close to them. "Oh Matthew , sweetie I am your mother and these is your home but if you wish to act this way then you and Amelia are going be on lock down to make sure you don't pull this again ",she said before trying to get hold of his arm . "No, I want my real mama not your even if you are telling the truth." said Matthew as he move away more.

Anya thought for a second before remember how to get her little children to listen to her. "ok , I will in the morning because I take both of you to the doctor to get a DNA test to show your parent that I want to have you two in my life , then you may go home for a while before I get you again ",she said . Matthew walk past her and sat Amelia in her room and ran back to her and said "No, we stay I don't want to hurt Amelia like that ".

Next morning Hannah and her husband we hope a phone called or something for the kidnapper. "Hannah come down, they going to come home safe", he said before he phone rang. "Yes we be there in a few second", he said. "They are at the hospital with the women, she told the doctor and my lawyer that she is their mother and want her babies back", he said before leading Hannah to a car. Once at the hospital CPS Stop Hannah for going into the room to cause the children pain. "Mrs. Jones , you and your husband are to report to family court in few day after the DNA test is finish , but first we need your DNA as well ",said the women . "But I want to make sure Amelia is ok, she may need her bunny or her blanket", said Hannah trying to move closer to the children as Anya walk up.

"Oh Miss Braginsky, the children well go home with you unless you see no reason that they should go home with their Father" said the CPS worker. "I wouldn't mind, but I just got the children to open up to me, so I feel better if they were stay in a home with a CPS worker", she said with a smile. The worker look at both of them before a lab hand said "Miss the DNA came back with Anya as there mother and there Father as the same, so she was telling the truth". the worker said "Miss Braginsky , you may take you children home as for you Mr. Jones you may fight in court tomorrow or sometime next week go day ",she said before leaving .

Anya walk up to the children and said "come to mama, sweethearts". Hannah ran up to them crying "Matthew and Amelia your remember I am your mama not her right", she said as try to hug them but Matthew move Amelia away knowing she get upset. "Can we go home Mama ", Matthew ask Anya.

"yes sweetheart , let go home before this women cause your sister to act up ",said Anya as she pick up Amelia and hold Matthew hand and walk out with them . Hannah ran after them yelling "your brainwash my children, I will get them back." Anya sat them in the car and then turn to Hannah and said "I should be saying that to you because Amelia and Matthew still cry for you at night, the only reason I not give them back because I spend to many year wanted my children". Hannah just watch as Anya got into her car and drive away.

At the house Anya lead Matthew to Amelia room and said "look Matthew I fix up your half of the room, do you like". Matthew look around the room one side in Wooden letters said Amelia and on the other was Matthew with a bed and night table "It wonderful thank you ",he said look up at her and hugging her . "I glad you like, now we are going out for dinner and then go and get you and Amelia some new clothes", she said. "Alright , can you tell Amelia that are other mother is died and that our father never want us , I know she be upset but she started to like you and I don't know yet about how I feel so to keep her happy I want to ask ", ask Matthew

Anya look at the boy before reply "If you help me break it to her at dinner, where dose she love to go out to". "She love a place with breakfast or Hamburgers", he said not give a list of real restaurant that Amelia enjoy to eat. "Ok thank you Matthew", she said before leaving to get ready to eat. Matthew thought about what happen today and how this will effect Amelia later or well she not remember.

As they went to a Denny, Anya order milkshake for all of them. "Ok order whatever you want it on me", she said to the young children. Amelia look over the menu before saying "I want mac and Cheese ". "Alright sweetie and I like I well have potatoes pancakes", said Anya. Matthew said "I just want Pancake". After giving their order Anya smile at the children. Just then their other parents walk in and Hannah ran to Amelia. "Amelia, sweetie are you ok, is she taken care of you", she said. Amelia got up and walk over to Anya and said "Mama, why is my old mama talking to me".

As Anya turn to see the women and said "she doesn't understand that you're with me now". Anya sat Amelia down next to her and said "if you wish you leave or walk away before I tell the cops that your are try to take my children", she said. Hannah back away and said "I'm sorry". Once there food came. Amelia and Matthew began to eat their meals as Anya watch them before she began to eat herself. Once they were home Anya took both children to their room before getting her stuff for the court.

In a few week Anya went to court with her family lawyer and said "Here both children birth record with mother listed as Unknown tell I Had a DNA Test done". The Judge look at the paper and ask to the other parent "if these are your children, why did you list yourself as the mother and Father, or did you Husband lie to a women just to make you happy". "Because both of them where give to a women to have them, that at less what Michel told me when we couldn't have children", said Hannah. the Judge look at both women and said "I award Anya , full Cousdty of Amelia and Matthew Jones and that if the other parents well stop their contact with the children but the family well give Anya child support ".

As Anya walk out with both children and a smile. 'Mama, can I hug my other mother once last time", ask Matthew. She look at him before saying "sure and take you sister with so I see as the bad guy", she said. "Thank you Mama and love you", he said as he took Amelia up to his old parents and hugged both of them.

As Amelia hug the other mother she walk back to Anya before said "Mama, I don't feel good". Matthew walk back and gave a look of worry. "What wrong sweetie", said Anya as she move closer to her car. "I feel like yuck", said Amelia. "Oh sweetie let get you home then I make you some warm soup "said Anya setting Amelia into the car. "Mama, what wrong with Amelia", Matthew ask as he got into the car.

"I not sure she said that she feel ill and I going to see If she had a fever then if so then I call a doctor to come out ",said Anya as she drove away . At the house Anya lay Amelia down in her bed before fixing her soup and get out the cold medical. "Alright Matthew can you help me with the soup for your sister then I going to give her some Medical then we may go to the Hospital to see if she need their help ",she said to him . "Yes, Mama I help you", said Matthew.

After the soup was done Anya took it to Amelia and said "you eat that why I make a phone call", she said walking to the Kitchen to call her brother Nicklaus. "Nick it me Anya, I need your help my daughter is very ill", she said. "Wait, when did you have children", he said. "Long story but you going to help or not", said Anya as she walk around the room. "Yes, I be there in five because I need to do my last round then I be over", he said. "Ok I get out my First Aid kit", said Anya as she hung up the phone.

As she walk in she saw that Matthew feeding Amelia the soup. "Oh how cute sweetie", she said to Matthew. "Oh thank you but I always take care of Amelia went she sick", He said. "Oh I see well I have a Doctor friend of my coming over to look at her", said Anya. "Mama, my head hurt and I feel worst", said Amelia. "Oh sweetie, it alright hold on let me get you something for your headache", said Anya. Just then Nicklaus walk in and said "Alright, let me see this Daughter of yours and why wrong", he said walking into the living room. "Nick this is Matthew and Amelia, and Amelia say she feel ill and a Headache", said Anya. "Ok well First she had a High Fever and a toddler doesn't had a headache like this ", said Nick.

Anya look at her brother and said "what wrong with her?" "Well did you give her any shots, or did they take blood for the DNA Test", He ask. "No, why", she ask. "Yes, she had a Needle hole and she has sign from being give something she didn't need". He said. "Oh, do you know what it could be", Ask Anya. "Yes, it look like she was given a drug like ADHD, but it not give to little children without this Effect", said Nicklaus. "Oh I see, who would give that to her", ask Anya. "Most like a Parent told a doctor or nurse to give her because she show sign or just because they gave them money", he said. "Well then how to we stop it", ask Anya. "Well, I can give her a med to help with the Withdraws but other than that she health but you should get there medical record then have them see me if any other red flags", said Nicklaus.

After Amelia felt better. She hug Nicklaus and said "thank you Uncle Nicklaus, are you like Santa". "You're welcome and no I not like Santa", he said with a laugh. "Come on Amelia let get you to bed", said Anya as she pick up the child. "Ok mama, Night Uncle Santa", said Sleepy Amelia. "Night little one", Nicklaus Reply.

Once Anya return she turn to Matthew "Matthew can you have my brother look you over to make sure your health", said Anya. "Yes mama, I don't mind", said Matthew. When Nicklaus was done, he said "you're all good, but you need to see me in two week along with Amelia for your School Shot". "Ok", Reply Matthew. Once Matthew went to Bed, Nicklaus sat with Anya and talk about how she even found them again.

"Well , I keep all my paperwork and with both Births , the Doctor said that both were still births but in turn gave them to the Jones , but I knew better so I ask where my baby body where if they were still births ",said Anya . "then as being a Nanny I found out that both children were alive , they didn't cry when they were out because they doctor kept thing in their lungs tell they were in the other mothers arms ",she said .

Nicklaus look at Anya and said "good night and I glad they safe with you once again, but I go to go home and sleep", he said. "How about you sleep over tonight like the old days", said Anya. "Fine but I going to make your children high on sugar tomorrow", said Nicklaus.


End file.
